


Jesus Doesn’t Want Me For A Sunbeam

by LoveNe



Series: Son of a Preacher Man [8]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuDem - Freeform, AkuDemy, Axel/Demyx - Freeform, BDSM themes, Dom Axel, Emo like it’s 2008, Eventual romance maybe, Fluff and Smut, Good Boy Kink, Hand Jobs, Handjobs inside of a church, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Praise Kink, Sacrilege, Strict religious parent, Sub Demyx, casual hookups, nirvana references, sacrilege kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveNe/pseuds/LoveNe
Summary: Bringing Axel anywhere near his church was not a good idea. It was a great idea.





	Jesus Doesn’t Want Me For A Sunbeam

_New message from: Jesus’ Chosen_

_Where are you right now?_

Demyx groans loudly as he drops his phone in his lap and leans his head against the window. He’s currently in the passenger’s seat of Axel’s van, and they’re driving back from what was possibly the best concert he had ever been to. He didn’t want his high to wear off from whatever bullshit his father was about to bring up.

“You okay?” he hears Axel ask over the music blasting through his speakers.

He shakes his head as he picks his phone up and sends a quick reply. They already discussed what he would be doing and he’ll have the same answer if his dad asks again: his friend from out of town took him to a nice, wholesome music festival, and he stayed the night so that he could attend service with him at his old church the following morning.

_New message from: Jesus’ Chosen_

_Your mother can’t find her prayer journal and insists that she left it inside of my office. Stop by the church and check if it’s there_

Demyx rolls his eyes. Could he at least get a please or thank you?

He turns his screen off and sits back in the surprisingly comfortable seat. He’s pretty sure his mother’s journal _isn’t_ there, but he’ll probably get bitched at if he doesn’t at least check. “I really hate to ask this but could you stop me by my church?”

Axel’s eyebrows raise, but his eyes don’t leave the road. His lips form a smile as he casts a brief glance toward the blond. “ _Oh?_ ”

“...My dad asked me to check something in his office, you freak. We’re not hooking up there.”

“Aw…”

Demyx snickers as he props himself up on the arm rest between them. “We’ll have all the time in the world to get into shit when we get back to yours.”

“Fine,” Axel grumbles. “Where’s this place at?”

The blond squints. “Passion Christ?”

“Y...Yeah?” the redhead says slowly.

He stares in disbelief as he turns to face him. “You don’t know where the _biggest_ church in town is? The one with the annoying ass neon marquee that blinds everyone who dares to drive at night?”

“Oh, _that’s_ your church?”

“Yes!”

“Okay now I gotcha. I hate that place. What the fuck is a marquee? Bitch, I’m gonna sin near you.”

Demyx collapses against the passenger door with an ugly wheeze, followed by the cackle he hates so much. He can’t help it. Axel really is funny. He catches his breath long enough to say, “Don’t, they’ll start praying for you.”

“Then I’ll just start speaking Latin and scare the shit out of them.”

He continues to laugh at all of Axel’s jokes as they take the next exit off of the freeway and make their way to Demyx’s place of worship. By the time they arrive, it hurts for Demyx to smile and there’s a sharp pain in his side, but he’s thoroughly amused.

Axel shuts off the engine at the same time that Demyx takes off his seat belt. “I should be back in like five minutes. Behave yourself. You’re in the Lord’s parking lot.”

Green eyes stare back at him with an expression so dead that Demyx finds it comical. “Knowing that makes me want to misbehave.”

With a soft snort, Demyx leans over and presses his lips to the redhead’s. They’re soft, and there’s the faint aftertaste of the ice cream they’d picked up on the way back into town. He hums as he kisses him again, gently sucking on his bottom lip and letting go just before Axel can get too invested. “You can wait a little longer. Don’t pout.”

Axel looks incredibly distressed. It takes every bit of strength left in Demyx to not laugh. “You said five minutes?”

” _Five minutes_.” He gently taps Axel’s cheek twice, opens the door, and steps down. He chuckles to himself as he approaches the door on the side of the church and pulls his lanyard off of his neck. Having Axel on edge and making him wait is kind of fun. Maybe he’ll start teasing Axel more.

He picks out the black key and unlocks the door with it. The first thing he does once he’s inside is flip all of the switches on the panel on his right hand side one by one. It takes a moment for his eyes to adjust as the bright lights flicker on; they’re _so_ bright for no reason at all.

His father’s office is in the back of the church, which means he has to turn right at the pulpit, through another door, go all the way down the left hall, climb the stairs, and walk down _another_ hall until he reaches the door in the middle on the left. It’s a lot of walking because the building is so large, but Demyx has gotten used to it because of how many times he’s been called to his father’s office to be reprimanded.

His mouth pulls into a frown as he sifts through the keys to find the match to _this_ door and opens it. Again, the light switch is on the right hand side. He turns it on, but doesn’t move to start his search yet. He takes a moment to look around at all of the framed certificates hanging on the walls. The only picture of their family is the small portrait by the window, and you have to be right in front of it to really see it. Demyx does exactly that.

His parents are smiling so brightly in this picture, and each of them have a hand on a much younger boy’s shoulder. The boy’s smile is equally as bright because Baby Demyx didn’t have a care in the world. He wholeheartedly believed in God and trusted Him to take care of all of his future problems. He was happy to study The Word and loved to impress his Sunday School teacher with the knowledge he’d retained. He wanted to make his father proud. He wanted to be just _like_ his father when he grew up.

Demyx sneers as he tears his eyes away from the portrait before they start to mist over. Baby Demyx was only happy because he lived a lie. The truth killed him a long time ago.

Exhaling shakily, he checks the bookshelf next to the window, the file cabinets, looks beneath the desk, and even inside of the desk drawers. There’s nothing in here that looks even remotely close to his mother’s prayer journal. His father’s is here, but not hers. He only knows what his father’s journal looks like because he’s been forced to hold it, along with a ton of other things, while his father held impossibly long conversations with the other members of the church instead of driving them home.

His lips purse as he stares at the little black journal. It’s neatly tucked away beneath a stack of papers he could care less about. “What does he even pray for?” Demyx mutters to himself. He contemplates shutting the drawer, but his curiosity gets the better of him. He plucks the book out of its not-so-secret hiding spot and opens it. It looks like a bunch of generic prayers at first, but the length steadily increases the more pages he turns.

The last entry is the most interesting one.

_Dear Heavenly Father, I ask that you give me strength. I have always considered myself to be a strong man in you but I am being tempted far more than I can bear. You’ve shown me that you will never put me through more than I can handle, but I must ask that you please intervene before I do something that I will regret._

_Demyx appears to stray further away from you every time he goes off to college. I’ve given him no choice but to come home so that he can be involved in the church again and change his ways, but it is clear that he resents me for it. I do not understand his fascination with the ways of the world. He does not see the good I am trying to do for him. I pray that you make him understand._

_Father, please lead Demyx back to what is right. Do not give up on my son. Do not let him fall from your grace. I know that you are a gracious and forgiving God, and I ask that you show mercy on him._

_I am trying very hard to make this work. Do not let my son hate me. I am only doing what you say._

_Why does it have to be this way? Why couldn’t you have given me a son like Roxas? I have always dreamed of having a strong, God-fearing family, but all I have now is disappointment—_

Demyx snaps the book shut, unwilling to read any more. He returns the book back to its place and roughly shuts the drawer. He wants to be angry, but he knows he has no right. This is what he gets for snooping and looking at someone’s private thoughts. This was the equivalent of reading someone’s diary and finding out that they slept with your significant other; you can’t confront them because then you’d have to admit to looking through their stuff, so you just have to deal with the information on your own.

He leaves the office, making sure to hit the lights and lock the door behind him. He silently makes his way back downstairs and into the congregation area with a heavy heart.

_Fuck him,_ he fumes. _If he wants the perfect son then he should just adopt one and leave me the hell alone._

“Took you long enough.”

Demyx snaps out of his thoughts and looks up to see his redhead sitting patiently in the pews, front and center. And he looks so out of place in his ripped jeans and his Slipknot band tee. He fights back an amused smile as he adjusts his grip on his lanyard. “Why aren’t you in the car?”

“You said you’d be five minutes. It’s been six,” Axel says matter of factly.

The blond rolls his eyes. “Ooh, a whole sixty seconds late. Must have been agonizing for you.”

Axel only smiles as he stands, and it is full of bad intentions. “It was. That’s a whole minute we’re not on our way back to my place.”

Demyx eyes him curiously as he closes the distance between them. “You’re wasting more time by standing here talking about it. Let’s go.”

He takes a step back, but Axel grabs his waist and gently pulls until he’s flush up against him. “Hear me out: what if we _don’t_ do that?”

The blond squints as he stares up at the redhead. He’s not understanding. “I mean, why wouldn’t we? The whole point of me rushing was so that we can…oh. _Oh!_ ”

“It really shouldn’t have taken you that long to catch on.”

Demyx’s face practically bursts into flames as he quickly glances up at the ceiling. Normally he’d be excited about Axel’s horny tendencies, but in _here,_ he feels like he’s being watched. He’s always felt an overwhelming sense of paranoia being in this building regardless of whether or not he was actually doing something wrong. Imagine if he actually _does_ do something wrong?

“Here, dude?” he asks incredulously.

Axel nods proudly as he takes Demyx by the hands and leads him over to the bench he was originally sitting on. Demyx follows nervously, unsure whether this a joke or not. He realizes it's not when Axel pulls a tube out of his back pocket. “ _Here,_ dude.” The redhead takes a seat and pats his thighs twice. “Sit.”

Hesitantly, Demyx steadies his hands on the other man’s shoulders and carefully climbs into his lap. He grimaces when the wood creaks beneath their weight. “God, I hope we don’t break it. I’m already freaked the fuck out.”

Axel’s eyes search his face for a moment. “We can always take this to the van. We don’t _have_ to do anything in here if it genuinely makes you uncomfortable.”

“No, it’s cool, I’m just…” He shakes his head and scoffs at himself. He’s fully aware that he’s being ridiculous. “I’m fine. This is fine.”

“Are you sure? Don’t force yourself to do this. You can always say no.”

Instead of replying, he snatches the tube from his hand and kisses him. If Axel gives him time to think rationally about this, he won’t be able to do it. It’s like their van hook up all over again. Demyx _will_ talk himself out of this if he doesn’t just go for it. He doesn’t want to think after what he’d just read. He wants to feel—preferably something other than disappointment and anger.

He shudders and tries to stifle a giggle when a pair of hands settle on his lower back. At the same time that this is happening, Axel bites down a little too hard on his lower lip. Demyx pulls away with a curse, touching his lip to check for blood. Thankfully, there isn’t any. He glares up at the grinning redhead. “The fuck was that for?!”

“My _shoulder_. Now we’re even.”

He squints as he tries to think of a single situation in which he’d caused harm to Axel’s shoulder. It takes a moment, but he remembers the _bite out of crime_ comment and laughs. “God, I hate you.”

“I hate you too,” Axel murmurs as he leans forward and kisses his jaw. “You gonna use that tube or just hold it because it’s fun?”

“Shut up before you don’t get your hand job.”

Axel doesn’t say a word.

He smirks to himself as he unbuttons and unzips the other man's pants. He thought that once he actually had Axel’s dick in his hand he would have second thoughts...but he doesn’t. It actually isn’t anything like their first hookup. Demyx knows where he is and what he’s doing, but it doesn’t feel all that scary. Honestly, it’s kind of exciting to be doing this in here.

His heart races as he pops the cap on the tube Axel brought and squeezes a fair amount of the lube into his hand. Once he’s done, he sets it aside. Demyx closes his hand around him and watches Axel’s expression contort as he moves his hand in slow, careful strokes. He finds that he likes having a little control for once.

“I could get used to this,” Demyx smiles as he kisses Axel again.

Axel snorts. “He gives me head _one time_ and suddenly he thinks he’s a top.”

“That’s so not what I meant. I just like to see your face.” He moves his hand a bit faster, and Axel sighs softly as he leans back into the bench. He truly does look amazing under these bright lights. When Axel’s eyes are open, Demyx can see just how green and beautiful they really are; when they’re closed, he can focus on all the little freckles on his cheeks and nose.

Axel...just looks really cute right now. It’s startling. He’s in a position to where he could tease the hell out of him and just be a little shit, but he can’t. Or rather, he doesn’t want to. Demyx doesn’t have the proper vocabulary to explain what he’s feeling right now, but it’s _more_ than what he’s ever felt with him before. He wants to know exactly what Axel wants so he can do that for him. He wants to be whatever Axel wants him to be. He wants to be good to him.

He experiments with different speeds to see what works best and how it affects him. Slower strokes seem to relax him. His breathing gets slower and deeper, almost as if he’ll fall asleep. His moans are softer and further apart too. Faster strokes, however, make him pant and swear and grip the bench until his knuckles are white. His moans get louder and more desperate. Demyx likes both reactions for different reasons. How is he supposed to choose between them?

But then Axel’s hands leave the bench and find the front of Demyx’s jeans to undo them. Demyx lifts himself up so that Axel can pull them down and get to his cock. “I can’t just sit here and let you have all the fun,” he says as he grabs the discarded bottle of lube and squeezes some into his hand.

“You actually can. It’s fun to watch you slowly lose your mind.”

Axel smirks as he mirrors Demyx’s actions. “I could say the same thing about you.”

He reaches up and pulls Demyx down by the back of his neck to kiss him. It’s messy, but slow and sweet. It makes Demyx feel so many things, but he can’t put a name to any of them. All he knows for sure is that this is good and he never wants this feeling to stop.

“No, you like to _make_ me lose my mind,” Demyx pants softly.

“That is also correct. But you look cute during the downward spiral.”

“But not afterwards? I see how you feel,” he frowns playfully.

Axel moves his hand faster, and so Demyx does the same. “You should know better than that. You’re fucking gorgeous. You always are.”

Demyx lets out a shaky moan as something in his chest squeezes. It almost feels the same as when Axel tells him he’s good, but it’s different. Better, almost.

“I think I found something else you like to hear. That’s fun...” Axel purrs.

“Your hand is literally on my dick. Anything you say right now will have the same effect. Shut _up_ ,” Demyx hisses as he leans his forehead against Axel’s.

Axel hums. “I give you two compliments in a row and you respond to me by being rude? Not a good look. One more wisecrack and I’ll have to stop calling you good.”

Genuine panic settles in Demyx’s chest at these words. “ _Don’t_ —don’t. Please don’t…” he whimpers as he clutches Axel’s shirt with his free hand.

“You gonna stop being mean to me?”

” _Yes_.”

“ _No,_ ” Axel says as he tilts his head to look him in the eye. “You’ll stop being a brat. Say it.”

Demyx swallows hard and nod. “I‘ll s-stop being a brat…”

“That’s a good Demy. You make me happy when you listen.”

The blond squeezes his eyes shut and tries to focus on what his hand is doing instead of what Axel is saying. That was the goal, but somehow this has turned into Axel focusing on _him_ instead of sitting back and enjoying himself. As much as he appreciates the effort, Demyx doesn’t want it to be about him.

So he strokes him even faster and makes a trail of kisses over to his ear. “That’s one of the perks of having you own personal preacher’s kid: I’ll make you happy.”

“Dem—”

“I will do _whatever_ it takes to make sure you get your happy ending.”

Axel lets out a curse, followed by a low groan. “You’re doing a really good fucking job of that,” he laughs.

Demyx smiles and hums softly. He’s so close to the edge and wishes he could just cum and get it over with, but not without Axel. He wants him to be first tonight.

Sadly, this does not happen. The second Axel lips touch his skin, he releases into his hand. Though it does make him feel better that Axel came just seconds after him. He buries his face into the redheads neck and whines as they ride out their orgasms together. When they finish, they stay like that: Demyx leaning all of his weight against Axel as he wraps his arms around him. It feels good to be held, he thinks.

“I expected that to be a lot wilder than it was, honestly,” Axel whispers as if it’s a secret he doesn’t want anyone else to hear.

Demyx keeps his eyes shut as he asks, “Are you disappointed?”

“Not at all. It was...sweet.”

Somehow, Demyx knows exactly what this means. And be agrees. He wouldn’t mind things being sweet between them more often. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“I _really_ did. Did you?”

“Oh no, definitely not. I just cum on command for fun,” he grins to himself.

Axel laughs, then leans over to kiss his hair. “I hate you.”

He shrugs as he reaches his arms up to wrap them around Axel’s neck. They really should be going, but he just needs to rest for a second. Axel feels warm and safe right now and he just...sometimes you just want to be _held_. He’ll text his father about the stupid journal later.

“I hate you too.”


End file.
